prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Sweets
are the main collectible items in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. They can be used by the girls to transform with the Sweets Pact when they shout out the phrase, "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Appearance Transformation Animal Sweet Shortcake - A short cake with hot pink hearts resting in the middle and a bunny made of white cream on top of it. Strawberries are on either side of it to accent the pink within the bunny ears, along with a bow adorned by a pink star gem. The bunny wears frosting pearls. Animal Sweet Pudding - A large pudding with eyes and a nose, and two almonds to represent ears. The side and top has thick cream with a streak of chocolate. A red sphere adorns the side, along with a gold gem star. Animal Sweet Ice - A big sky blue and white swirled ice cream scoop with whip cream shaped as the lions mane. Brown pieces adorn it to resemble eyes and a nose, while a blue gem rests between its ears. A chocolate lions tail rests on the side. Animal Sweet Macaron - A large purple macaron with violet cream and a cat face on the top cookie. A purple tail made of gel sticks out from the side to match the star-shaped gem on top of a pile of cream. Two other piles of cream represent cat ears. Animal Sweet Chocolate - A chocolate house with a strawberry in front to resemble a dogs head, using white cream for its muzzle and paws, chocolate for the eyes and nose, and almonds for ears. Pale chocolate frosting seeps down from the roof of the house, while a thick mound of cream swirls around the side with a ruby star gem on top of it to resemble the tail. Merchandise Pekorin Mousse Cake - A very thin brown cake or pie resting on a white plate with thick cream on top of it. Pekorin's face is molded on top of it with a yellow star-shaped gem on her bib. Mofurun Chocomousse - White plate with a thick cream resting beneath a brown cookie shaped like Mofurun's head. A yellow star-shaped gem rests on the bow. Strawberry Melon Bread '''- A pink bread or sweet rests on a white plate with sprinkles and an amethyst star-shaped gem on the corner. White cream adorns the side, along with two whole strawberries. '''Mofurun Cherry Blossom Cupcake - A tart with a thick amount of pink cream on top to accent the pale pink plate. Mofurun is snuggled within it. No gem star. Cherry Blossom Daifuku - A cut open cake full of cream depicting a red fish. Pink frosting covers the outside with sprinkles or candies, some shaped like hearts. On one side is a green star, while the other has a white frosted bunny head with a pale pink flower. Swan Cream Puff - A cream puff shaped like a sleeping swan, resting in a way to reveal white cream with a streak of pink. A blue gem star rests on top. Dolphin Jelly - A translucent blue gel with a bird within it. On top is cream and a ruby gem star. Hedgehog Fruit Tart - A slice of fruit tart with cream, grapes, strawberry, and blueberries. Small pieces of crust represent the feet, while red gel is drawn on the tip to resemble a face. A yellow gem star rests on the strawberry. Poodle Chococake - A chocolate cake with a poodle on top made of chocolate cream or mousse. A red fruit rests beneath it, while a garnet star rests on its left ear. Pekorin Pop-Cake - Three lolipops on a plate with a yellow, pink, or blue stick. Candy or cake shaped like Pekorin's head is on the pink stick, while a yellow star with a pink gem rests on the yellow stick. On the blue stick is a yellow candy or cake with pink cream and pale orange sprinkles. Otter Cookie '- Three cookies or pastries with one large, thick sweet covered with stripes of red and white to resemble a life preserver, next to a smaller pink frosted star cookie accent with a light blue gem. Resting on the preserver is a cookie or pastry shaped like an otter holding a large almond. '''Beluga Whale Strawberry Daifuku ' - A large white whale with a strawberry in its mouth. One of its flippers is an aqua star gem. '''Pekorin Cookies - Three cookies on a plate, one shaped like Pekorin's head, a circled cookie with utensils etched on it, and a pale pink and yellow tile cookie with a fuchsia gem on it. '''Whale Jelly - '''A blue and green gradient whale dessert surrounded by cream. Cream rests on the top of it with a ruby gem. Gallery Category:Items Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode